Guilt and Innocence
by Milady29
Summary: Matthew Casey's life is finally going well, he is happy with his girlfriend, Gabriela Dawson, and his mom stays out of trouble...until she doesn't. Nancy is not only risking her own freedom with neglecting the rules of parole but also risking her son's freedom and career. Can Matt not only keep his mom out of trouble but himself as well?
1. Chapter 1

Matthew Casey turned around, hoping he would fall asleep again but his eyes fluttered open as he realized it was his phone that was ringing. He turned around with a small moan, bumping into Gabriela and he sat up a little bit, leaning over her so he could grab the phone. Slowly he got out of bed and walked to the hallway.

''Matthew Casey.'' He said as he walked to bathroom and sat down on the edge of the bathtub, sleepily and confused somebody called him at this hour...so early in the morning.

''Matt, listen to me. I am so so sorry.''

''Huh?'' Matt said confused and he looked at the scream who was calling him. His mother.

''Matt, I am stuck somewhere...my parole officer is coming over in two hours, I am never going to be home in time. I really wanted to stick to my parole.''

''Mom, tell me, where are you?'' Matt said as he was suddenly awake and he ran to the bedroom, grabbing the shirt and pants from the floor as he dressed himself.

Looking at the clock as he heard the location, he bit his lip, not knowing if he could bring her home in time and Gabby looked up from the bed. Matt tucked the phone in his pocket and ran to the bed, kissing her quickly as he grabbed his keys from the nightstand.

''My mom, there is something wrong.'' He said as he ran out of the bedroom, down the stairs and through the kitchen, where he grabbed the car keys. Walking to the door he took the house key and tried to open it and as his hands were shaking he dropped the keys. Quick he grabbed them from the floor and opened the door, running to his truck while he was still putting his shoes on. Driving off his driveway he almost drove against one of the other parked cars. Quick he drove away and accelerated, faster and faster. He knew he was driving too fast but as it was early in the morning - before six - there wasn't much traffic on the way here farther away from the city centre, but as he had to drive to the city centre now it was getting busier and busier with cars around him and he looked around if there were any police cars around him as he was still driving too fast...if he wouldn't be in time his moms parole could be revoked...that was the last thing he wanted. It was not that he saw his mom that often...but he didn't want her going back to prison. That would give Christie a reason to get the right, that mom would never become a better person and she would blame him for trying to help her.

While they finally seemed to become closer again.

Looking at the clock in his car he knew there was still a possibility he would bring her home in time and he tried to speed up a little more. Damn, what had she gotten herself into again?

The worst thing was that he still had to be worried about her while she was his mother instead of the other way around!

Finally he reached the location she had told him and he parked the truck. Not seeing his mom he got out of the car.

''Damnit.'' He hissed as he took a small walked around and still didn't see her. When he wanted to go back to his car he was cursing inside, as she had really messed it up again. Had she taken a cab home?

When he wanted to start the car again and drive away she suddenly came walking around the car, towards his car and got in. Sighing she sat down as he started the truck now and drove away again.

''Matt, I am so sor-''

''Mom, don't.'' He said, angry as he drove the other way now to bring her home.

''I just-''

''Mom, no.'' He said again as he was angry. Angry he had to fix her problems again as he always had been doing. He had always been looking after his mother. Because she was emotionally unstable after the divorce with his father, because she couldn't handle Christie in her puberty. He had even kicked her out of his house as she couldn't stick to her parole and now she messed it up again.

''How is Gabby?'' Nancy said then and Matt just shrugged.

''She was asleep this morning so she didn't say anything, you know, sleeping, what normal people do at this time. What you should be doing and I actually should be doing too.'' He said grumpy as he stopped in front of the traffic light.

''Are we going to make it in time?'' She asked as she checked her watch.

''I don't know, I don't care.'' Matt sighed. It was not that he really didn't care, it was just that he was even more upset because of how light she was acting about this, like she didn't care either. No, when she had to go back to the prison he had to fix her problems again and he had to visit her, as nobody else would.

''You shouldn't have picked me up then.'' Nancy said as she crossed her arms.

''You know, that is the problem, mom. I have some feeling of responsibility. That part of common sense you seem to miss because I am always cleaning up your shit after you and honestly, I was afraid this was going to happen!'' Matt snapped, thinking back about the time she had stayed over at his house and neglected the rules of her parole as well.

''Did you do stupid things that might get you into more problems?'' He asked then, arching his brows and she nodded.

Mad Matt hit against the wheel as they were waiting by a traffic light.

''You know, sometimes I regret that I helped you getting on parole!'' He snapped then and his mom looked away, out of the window while he looked back at the road and drove away again.

The car was filled with silence as they drove to her house. Matt was to angry to say anything and Nancy knew it was better not to say anything to him as he had to the right to be mad. She had forced him into something he shouldn't have to do again. What if they would find out what she had done and it would affect his career?

She tried not to think about it as she looked out of the window.

Parking the car by her house they ran to the front door and she opened the door. Quick his mom ran to the kitchen and grabbed two mugs of the shelf and got the coffee machine on. She threw her coat into the hallway and Matt sat down as well.

The doorbell rang and his mom walked to the door. She opened the door and Matt heard her inviting the parole officer inside. Nervous he walked to the kitchen counter and poured some of the coffee in the mug. Hopefully she hadn't seen them running into the house.

''Ah, visiting your mother?'' She asked and Matt nodded.

''Guess you can do that too when she is back in prison. I was waiting for you across the street for five minutes because you weren't here.'' The woman said and behind her, Matt could see his mom frowning and she almost started to cry.

''You know about the curfew, right? You obviously weren't home this morning.'' the woman said and Matt looked at the clock.

8:10

They had been too late...

* * *

NOTE: Can Matt get his mom out of trouble again...or will he not even try as he is really upset with her? But if she did something dangerous...can he keep himself out of troubles as well?

I hope you liked the start of this story. It is going to be a rollercoaster for all the characters!

The next update should be in a week as I am leaving to Dubai for a week tomorrow, so I am not able to update his week.

Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think about it and if you want to read more!


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to make the story a bit more clear, it takes place somewhere about where we are now, but Jones does not work at the firehouse yet. Anyway, Matt's head injury is still as it was and everything that is said about it in 2x14, matters in this story.**

* * *

Matt ran into the station, barely in time and he felt guilty for leaving his mother alone now she was going back to prison, but there was nothing he could do for her anymore. Even though he was upset she had messed it up again, he didn't hate her as much as he wanted to and he wanted to help her. With the thought his mom was going to be locked up for five more years, tears started to fill his eyes while he walked over the driveway towards the firehouse and mad he wiped them away. She did this to herself, damn. Why did he keep blaming himself for something she had done?

Greeting the others shortly he walked to his locker to grab his uniform and he walked to his office to get dressed - the changing room was a kind of small, so he preferred the privacy of his own office when he saw Gabby waiting for him by the door. He tried to curl his mouth in a smile that would be convincing, but he couldn't do it. She opened the door for him and followed him inside the office.

''What is wrong, Matt?'' She asked worried as she closed the door and he threw the clothes on his bed.

''Mom, she went out tonight and needed a ride home...and I was too late. The parole officer saw us getting home in the morning, too late. She is going back to prison.'' Matt sighed as he pulled the cord of the blinds and changed his shirt as Gabriela handed it to him.

''I am sorry Matt. Why was she out so late?'' Gabby said as she took the shirt he had just pulled over his head from his hands and folded it for him.

''Good question.'' Matt said with a chuckle, which was more angry than anything else and he put his pants and shoes on.

''Matt, I am sure she had a legitimate reason to be out outside of her parole and she will stay out of prison.''

Matt grinned angry, looking down at the floor and looked up to her then. ''That's the problem, she wasn't doing legitimate things, I don't know what...but it was not legit.''

Gabby rubbed him over his back.

''I am sorry Matt. I know she trying to be the mother you deserved...I am sorry it didn't work out again.''

Matt shrugged. ''Could have expected it. She never won the mom of the year award.''

Gabby kissed him on his cheek and as he turned her way she straightened the collars of his shirt.

''You did your best and you tried to save her...she can't expect any more of you and you tried, Matt.'' Shortly she hugged him and then she ran off as the alarm sounded for ambulance. He sat down by his desk, grabbing his phone and doubting if he should call Antonio, to ask if he could do something about the situation but he also know there was nothing Antonio could do. Rules were rules, especially when it was about parole. He just sat at his desk for a few minutes as he didn't really feel anything for walking to the common room and acting like nothing was up. Besides, there was nothing he could do as long as he was on shift. The only thing he still worried about it that he forget something because of his memory issues.

Right now he was upset because he kept going through all the ways in his mind he could have been in time with his mother. Maybe if he hadn't taken such a long time dressing, or if he had taken another way. Was his mother life really word the speeding tickets he had tried to avoid? Although he didn't want to go to the common room he did so now and took his coffee. Severide leaned against the counter next to him.

''Something wrong?'' Severide asked worried as he looked at Matt's strained face.

''No, didn't catch a lot of sleep last night.'' Matt shrugged. Severide just turned away, worried about his friend as he seemed to get a lot more worried as his memory issues still seemed to be there and he was afraid something was still wrong but he didn't dare to ask it to his friend, afraid he would snap.

When the alarm finally went off for truck Matt felt guilty to be relieved, because he knew it meant he could finally focus on something else for now.

* * *

The evening after shift he was glad Gabriela was with him, as he had spend this afternoon at the police station. Obviously, there was nothing that Antonio could do and there was nothing he could do for his mom and when he had gotten a moment to talk with her, she had refused to tell him why she hadn't been home. He had insisted because maybe there could be something he could do for her but she didn't tell him anything.

Gabriela was sleeping against his shoulder and he tried to flip the page of the book he was reading - a book a firefighter wrote after helping by a big disaster, his mom had actually picked it up for him when he was in the hospital but because of his head injury that made it hard to read for long times, he hadn't read it yet - but it was almost impossible to turn the page and moved a little bit, afraid to wake Gabby up.

Even though he had tried not to wake her she woke up and he gave her an apologizing smile.

''Sorry sweetie.''

''Doesn't matter, I was thinking of making some ice cream anyway...don't look at me like you don't want that.'' She said with a chuckle as she sat on the edge of the couch and stood up.

''With fresh strawberries?'' Matt asked hopeful as he stood up as well and kissed her.

''I think I can arrange that.'' She laughed as she walked to the kitchen and he sat down again, grabbing the book as it was getting really intense now and as soon as he was into a book, he couldn't lay it down and not read it.

''Is it an exciting book?'' Gabby asked from the kitchen and he turned on the couch, so he could look at her while she was cutting the strawberries.

''Yeah, the guy ran back into the building to safe a baby.''

Gabby's smile disappeared from her face and Matt looked worried.

''Sorry.'' She said then shaking her head. ''It still hits a little close to home...I know you left it behind you but when I saw you in the emergency surgery...I didn't know if you were going to make it and you looked so bad. You couldn't even breath! You were convulsing and I know you moved on with the thought you made it...but I can't arrange those pictures from my head.'' she admitted and Matt stood up, walking to her and hugged her.

''I am sorry, Matt.'' She sighed.

''I am sorry too, I am never going to leave you like that again. I promise.''

''I know, you promised me a hundred times and I know you mean it but -''

''Hundred and one.'' He said as he kissed her and finally she smiled again.

''Dessert is ready in a few minutes.'' She said then and he nodded, sat down on the couch again as she never wanted his help in the kitchen and he sat down with his book again.

When he had woken up, Gabby was there, calm and caring while is mom just had been hysterical. Maybe he should have realized it really had affected her more than he realized as he tried to forget about it was quick as possible - and as he forgot a lot of things recently, hopefully this would finally disappear in the wormhole of his mind too - he had tried not to think about it.

Matt looked up as two headlights suddenly lit his living room and blinded him and slowly he stood up, laying the book aside as he looked at the police car stopping on his driveway. As they walked to his truck he frowned and walked to the front door.

''Officers, can I help you?'' He asked as he opened the door and looked at one of the cops, who laid down on his front and reached his arm out under the truck.

''Got it.'' He suddenly yelled and he pulled a small, wrapped item from Matt's truck and the other one box down.

''Wow, there is a lot under here.''

Matt frowned as he looked at the items they pulled from under his truck. Drugs. He wasn't stupid and he knew what they were, but he had no idea how they came under his truck. Before he even realized what happened the was pushed to the ground, his cheek hitting the tiles of his porch as his arms were pulled on his back and he felt the handcuffs around his wrists. Two feet became visible in the doorway and he looked up at Gabby, who looked at him, desperately as he was taken away and she didn't know what was going on.

''I have nothing to do with his, Gabby, I swear!'' He yelled as the cops pulled him back on his feet and he was dragged to the car.

''Matt!'' She yelled as she followed him, ran down the stairs with big steps and tried to hug him, but he was already pushed in the car.

''Call Antonio, please!'' Was the last thing he could yell before the door of the police car was slammed shut with a harsh smash.

In the car he laid his head against the cold car window, sighing deep and trying to keep his mind calm. These weren't his...his mom. That was the only answer. Could she really betray him like this?

* * *

NOTE: Uhoh, who planted the drugs under Matt's truck? His mother or somebody who has something to do with his mother? Can Matt prove his innocence...or did his memory issues make a whole different truth for him?

I hope this update didn't let you down after the first chapter was so well received. Thank you so much for all the of the reviews. Unfortunately I didn't have time to thank you all personally because of my trip, but thank you very much, it means a lot!

Anyway, thank you for reading and please leave a review again about what you thought of this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt walked back and forth through the interrogation room as he was still waiting, waiting for the person that was asking him to come back. It was not like he could tell the police anything, as he didn't know anything. He could be asking the same questions, as he had no idea how the drugs came under his truck, but when he asked if he could talk to his mom he was told that not allowed and now he could only wonder. He sat down again.

If it was his mom, how could she do this to him? He had always been there for her! Could she betray him like this after all he had done for her? Mad he laid his hands on the table as tears started to burn in his eyes, tears because he had no idea what was going to happen and he had no control of this situation.

He had been there for her when she had divorced her father and she had lost everything when she divorced him. The house that had always been her home was his dad's house now and he had worked as a constructer, even in the weekends, to keep her and Christie safe and in an apartment.

When she had killed his father, he had been there for her. He had worked even more so he could afford the best lawyer for her, even though she had killed his father. But it seemed like something he had to do, that he owed to her as she had raised him.

When she could get her parole, he had been there trying to get her freedom, even when his sister did not agree.

And now, when he finally was ready to built his own life after looking after his mother for years, she took away his freedom.

This could affect his career, his life and even worse, this could even affect Gabby. He bow his head as his head was pounding as he was nervous and when he was nervous he got an headache. Hopefully he would be free soon again and back with Gabby.

The door opened and Antonio walked inside.

''Are you okay?'' He asked worried as he saw his sister's boyfriend had lost all color in his face and was paler than the white walls and his body was slightly shaking.

''I am okay.'' Matt said as he looked at Antonio, so glad he was here. Antonio would help him...he liked him, right? Hopeful Matt looked at the detective.

''Don't worry Matt, I know you are innocent and I am going to make sure the person who did this to you is going to be locked up, not you.'' Antonio started off and Matt nodded, gratefully as Antonio was helping and he trusted Antonio. If there was somebody who could help him, it would be Antonio.

''Your mom has gotten herself into some deep shit. The drug dealers she is dealing with...'' Antonio looked at Matt's surprised face and guessed that Matt did not know about his moms activity in the drug dealing.

''Your mom said that you were helping her new boyfriend out.'' Antonio said as he didn't know what and how he could tell Matt everything his mom had told the police and Matt laid his face in his hands, letting out a deep sigh. Sure, his dad had been awful to her but sometimes he doubted if his dad hadn't been the man who was actually the best for her as she kept dating even worse man after his father.

''By what? Not even knowing what?'' Matt said, mad.

''I don't know. But I am afraid you have been set up.''

''By my mom?'' Matt said as he slammed his fist on the table. Of course he had been thinking about this just before Antonio entered but he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want his mom to have betrayed him like this.

''Probably not. Probably the new boyfriend. Matt, you know your mom is kind of naive...don't you?'' Antonio asked carefully.

''Don't I know.'' Matt grumbled. His mom always had gotten herself into the must dumb shit with her naive nature. It was a miracle she had even survived prison.

''Where were you that night?'' Antonio asked as he looked at Matt.

''At home, with Gabby. We came from shift that day and we visited your parents in the afternoon...and in the evening we went to the movies, went to bed straight after that.'' Matt said as he was frowning, trying to remember as much as he could of the night, but his memory was foggy, as were a lot of things. Actually, he couldn't remember a lot since he had hit his head again in the night the power was off. Sure, the doctor had told him his memory was impaired...but that didn't help him with remembering things.

''Do you maybe have the tickets to the movies? It could really strengthen your alibi.''

''Do I need one?''

''As long as it is your truck, it is better to have one.''

''Yes...maybe...I don't know. I could have tossed them away...but they also could be in Gabby's purse.'' Matt said as he had no idea. Usually, he always threw away things as soon as he didn't need them anymore, but as Gabby was holding them most of the time it could also be that she had kept them. She kept a lot of things in her purse.

''We saw the new Disney movie.'' He added with a smile. ''It was the only movie that still had free places. Besides, you know Gabby likes to see Disney movies.'' He added and Antonio nodded.

''Is there something else that could prove your alibi.''

''Not really, like I said, we went home and to bed and I woke up from the phone call of my mom, asking to pick her up close to the lake. I can tell you the address.''

''I know where you picked her up. She told the police already, saying she was stranded there because the cab driver couldn't take her any further as she had no money...which makes no sense because she didn't call you before six in the morning and that means she would have waited with that for almost ten hours.'' Antonio explained.

Matt nodded and looked at Antonio, who was staring at him, intensely.

''What, is there something wrong?'' Matt asked worried.

''I just need to be sure that what you tell me is legit information and complete, because I am putting my career on the line here.''

''Antonio, you know I am honest...and innocent.'' Matt said and Antonio nodded.

''I know, Matt. But if you are not honest to me, it could work out bad for me too and I am not planning to put my career on the line.''

''I understand, thank you for helping me.''

Antonio nodded. ''No problem, everything for my family, remember?''

Matt nodded, realizing it was a compliment he counted Matt to the family and Antonio left the room. Silently Matt laid back in the chair as his back and legs were getting sore for spending the long time he was already sitting now and only now he realized he had no idea how late it was. It could be night, it could be morning. His perception of time was really gone right now.

Another policeman walked in and Matt was brought back to his cell. A little awkward, he tried to fall asleep on the small bed. He was tired and too nervous to fall asleep, especially because his head was still pounding in his head.

Maybe he should be honest with Gabriela when he got out of here. He could be honest about not committing this crime, but telling her something about his health and something she actually he had the right to know, was something he lied about.

Oh...the things he would to get a painkiller for his head now. Or to talk to his mom, or Gabby. Sure, he still had his three phone calls and he used one to call Gabby, to tell her he loved her and that everything was going to be okay, but it was not a private conversation and he hadn't even dared to ask her to take his medication. This couldn't take long now Antonio was doing his best. He would be home before he would even need to take them. Hopefully.

After a few sleepless hours that seemed to take an eternity he felt yucky and he wanted to take a shower, as he was sweating in the hot cell and he hoped they would finally release him soon. He really wanted to get out of her, as the cell made him feel even worse.

After those hours, that had seemed to take an eternity the gate was finally opened and a large, buff policeman took him by the shoulder, removed the his handcuffs and took Matt outside and Matt sighed relieved, thanking Antonio thousands of times in his mind.

In the hallway Gabby was waiting for him and he hugged her as she almost started to cry. The nightmare was finally over.

But before they could leave Antonio ran down the stairs, mad. Not even mad, the detective seemed to be raging.

''Matt. Your truck was seen on a security tape of the highway at 3 am. '' Antonio said as he grabbed Matt's shoulder roughly. He had trusted Matt and now it turned out his truck had been out in the middle of the night and he wasn't sure if he should hit the blonde man in the face before dragging him away again.

Matt let go of Gabby and with a numb feeling he followed Antonio while he looked at Gabby with one last glance before he turned around the corner, but too late to be around it before seeing the tears that were streaming down her face as Matt followed the angry detective with leaden steps.

''Antonio, I swear -''

''Shut up!'' The detective said mad as Matt shut his mouth as he was brought back to his cell. Desperately he laid his head against the wall as he realized he was going to be in here for a lot longer. His head kept pounding while his vision and mind became foggy again and he closed his eyes, begging for the nightmare to be really over now.

* * *

NOTE: Is Matt not innocent after all? How did his truck end up in the security footage? Will he ever face his mom again and will he finally be reunited again with Gabby if he is innocent?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hope it was of the same level as the previous one and not worse. Thank you for reading and please tell me what you thought about it! Very, very much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**3 days earlier, 1:36 am**

* * *

_Matt rubbed over his forehead as he woke up. His head was pounding and it hurt so bad. He curled up, trying to ignore the pain and go back to sleep, but the pain was too bad. Half sleep and his mind foggy, he stood up out of bed. Gabby moved for a second but remained asleep. Slowly and quiet he walked to the bathroom, opening the small cabinet behind the mirror and he searched through the bottles, looking for the one with painkillers. He started to pant as the pain in his head became so bad he had to stop for a second and he sat down on the cold tiles, holding his head in his hands. When the pain finally lessened a little bit after a few minutes he stood up and looked for the bottle again. When he finally found it he threw it on the ground, mad as it was empty. Quick he walked down the stairs and grabbed his keys and wallet. Because he was only wearing sweatpants in bed he grabbed his jacket and zipped it up all the way to his chin as he walked outside, barefoot and to his car. His head was pounding so bad again he begged to make it stop, while he hardly seemed to realize what he was doing, as he was led by the pain instead of his mind. _

_His feet scraped over the rough tiles to the driveway and he got in the car. Quick he started the car and drove backward, onto the empty street as he drove away. Automatically he drove to road 290, as there as a 24 hours convenience store there and although he wouldn't get the pills he had gotten from the doctor, he would at least be able to buy something to ease the pain in his head. _

_Suddenly he watches the lighted signs in front of the Walgreens and he blinks his eyes, unaware of how he got here. Confused he looked around, at the few people walking out of the car and the homeless people, begging for money by the door. How did he get here?_

_Suddenly Matt felt something in his neck and when he wiped his hand over it he looked at the blood on his fingers. Carefully he traced the stream in his neck. Numb he felt how there was blood coming from his ear again. His mind became foggy again as he walked over the parking lot, confused. Somebody grabbed his arm but he pushed the strange arm away, walking to his truck._

_''Sir!?'' The voice said behind him but he saw his truck and stepped in, driving away. _

_Suddenly he sat on the edge of the bathtub in his bathroom and he stood up, walking to the mirror by the sink and he looked at the blood on his ear and in his neck. Carefully he bow his head under the tap and rinsed the blood away. _

_''Babe?'' He suddenly heard and he walked to the bedroom. Gabby looked worried and he pointed at the bathroom. ''I was just drinking some water, that is all.''_

_He laid down in bed next to her and pulled her in his arms. He tried to remember how he ended up in the bathroom, but he couldn't. Well, he probably just drank some water. Confused he wiped the blanket over his ear as there was water on it, but then he closed his eyes, the things he just did melting together with the dreams of the night. _

* * *

Antonio sat behind his desk. Mad he grabbed his coffee mug as he drank some of the coffee and looked at the screen, which showed a still of the security cams of road 290. That was Matt in the truck, no doubt about it. Quick his fingers moved over the keys of the keyboard and he checked some other footage, chasing Matt by the footage and he saw the large grey pick-up going onto the exit to the convenience store.

The detective took the phone from his desk while he dialled the number of the convenience store, which was on one of the signs where the last security cam of the CPD and he asked for the footage of the night. He didn't want to hunt Matt down, he wanted to protect him because of his sister, but maybe the footage showed a logical reason while Matt had to go to the convenience store.

For a second Antonio frowned…what if his sister was – no, that was a stupid thought. They had only been together for three months, Gabby would never want to become pregnant so soon.

It was a stupid thought.

The footage was downloading on his PC and he stood up to get some more coffee. He was so mad because this was happening. He wanted to believe Matt's innocence as the man would never even hurt a fly. He was a brave and respected man, not the man you would ever suspect for dealing drugs.

There was a small bleep from his computer and Antonio walked back into the empty office, opening the footage. Matt was standing in front of the stare, still and Antonio sat down, speeding up the footage. Why was he standing still for so long? Suddenly he spotted something in his neck and Antonio zoomed in with a frown. Was that…blood?

Matt suddenly looked around on the footage, confused and he walked away and Antonio frowned even more. A homeless man asked Matt something but Matt walked to the truck.

Worried Antonio stood up and walked downstairs, to the cell and he looked at Matt, laying on the bed. The man was holding the bottle of water in his hands as if it was his last lifeline and Antonio softly whispered his name. Matt sat up, confused and Antonio opened the cell, taking Matt out. He brought him to the office and offered him some more water. Matt took the water gratefully and Antonio sat down in front of him.

''Matt, I found footage of that night. You have been out with the car. You drove to the Walgreens at road 290 but without going inside, you drove home again.''

Matt frowned and shook his head; ''No, I didn't.''

''You did, I have the footage here...'' Antonio turned his computer screen and Matt looked at the date and time under in the screen. It was true, he had been there that night. He laid his head in his hands.

''I can't remember.'' Matt says and Antonio nodded, feeling sorry for Matt as he seemed so confused.

''Matt, is your ear bleeding on the footage?'' Antonio asked worried and Matt leaned towards the screen, looking at the vague screen. It could be.

''I...think so. It is nothing, it happened before.'' Matt assured him but Antonio looked even more worried. ''Matt, you have a head trauma! Bleeding for the ear is not something that is nothing! You need to see doctor about this.''

''I did.'' Matt said to his girlfriend's brother and Antonio was quiet for a second.

''Why are you still walking around then? Matt, this can't be good!''

''It isn't, but it can't be helped.'' Matt said lightly. He looked back at the footage and tried to remember the night. But there was nothing, except for the phone call from his mother later that night. damn, he hated it when he couldn't remember things because of his head injury. Before it has just been forgetting about things Gabby had said to him, but now it was getting worse and worse. Did he really have an hour long black out?

Confused his rubbed his hand over his head and felt the rough scar.

''I want to go back home, to Gabriela. I am innocent.'' He said and Antonio nodded.

''I understand, but we have to prove you innocent.''

''I need to go home.'' Matt said then, upset he was still here and Antonio was right, he had been out at night. The worst part of it was that he couldn't remember it.

''You need to go to a hospital, actually.'' Antonio said more worried as Matt seemed to get more upset and confused, while there was nothing going on and he was worried Matt was falling victim to his head injury again.

''No, I don't, they can't help me!'' Matt said as he jumped up and Antonio stood up as well, ready to grab Matt if he lost control over himself. Gabby had told him about the incident in the restaurant but Antonio knew he could handle Matt. He just wanted to protect Matt.

''What did the doctor say, Matt?''

''Nothing! Let me go back to my cell!'' Matt demanded, angry and he wanted to walk away.

''Matt, everything will be easier if you coöperate with me. I am going to help you, I promise.''

''Shut up! You are a cop, you need to bring me down instead of helping me!'' Matt said, losing control as he started to yell and Antonio was bracing himself, in case the man was going to attack him.

''Matt...your ear is bleeding again.'' He said then, worried, looking at the red substance that was streaming down Matt's ear.

* * *

NOTE: Can Antonio help Matt before he does bad things? Will Matt's head injury ruin his chance of walking off free and will this cost his freedom?

I hope the flashback was not confusing and you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you thought about it by leaving a review and thank you for reading the story, it means a lot you are following the story.


	5. Chapter 5

''It's nothing.'' Matt said as he rubbed the blood away with his hand, forgetting his anger as Antonio looked so worried. He looked at the blood on his hand but wiped it off on his jeans. It was probably nothing, it hapenned before and he was still alive and kicking...the doctor was just overreacting, he told himself.

''Matt, we need to get you to a doctor.'' Antonio said worried as Matt seemed to be confused and upset. He just wanted to help him, especially since he was in serious danger with his head injury.

''No we don't, because I am fine.''

''Matt, your injury could make you forget things! You are hurt, you need to go to a doctor!'' Antonio said as he was ready to take Matt to the hospital personally if he had to.

''No, no you can't take me to a doctor. He will tell me I can't be a firefighter. He will tell Gabby.'' Matt said paranoid as he back up from Antonio.

''You lied to my sister about your injury?'' Antonio asked mad and Matt shook his head. ''No, I told her, ask her.'' Matt said then but honestly, he wasn't sure if he actually had told her. He had no idea...he probably did, right?

Slowly the fog was moving from his head again and he stood up straight.

''Take me back to my cell.'' He said then.

''No, I am taking you to the hospital.''

''You are not, you are going to put me back in my cell and you are going to carry on with the investigation.'' Matt insisted and finally Antonio did so, even if it was to get Matt to calm down before calling an ambulance. He brought the man back to his cell and locked the gate. Matt looked in the small mirror by the sink and rinsed the dried blood away. As Antonio walked away he didn't know if he had made the right choice, but the least thing he wanted now was to go to the hospital and risk his career. If they found about his head,he would never be a firefighter again. Dammit, Gabby would probably leave him too because he hadn't been honest with her and he wished he had been now.

He laid down on the bed, his head pounding again and he tried to remember if he had been at the Walgreen, but it had been a big blur. Most of it. He didn't even know when he was arrested, except the cops had been so rude and his head had hit the floor of his porch, everything was such a blur.

Antonio walked upstairs and the man who was keeping an eye on the people in the cells looked at him.

''Why did you get the suspect out of his cell?''

''I needed him for a second but I do not need to justify myself with you...get an ambulance!'' He yelled then as he saw Matt laying on the bed and suddenly the man was shaking, pale and suddenly all power seemed to leave Matt's body. Antonio ran down the stairs and opened the cell as quick as he could, kneeling down by the bed and feeling Matt's pulse.

''Matt?''

''Keep it down, we are trying to sleep!'' Ah bloke in the other cell started to yell and Antonio yelled that they had to shut up. Oh the ambulance had to be here soon, they just had to be. Carefully he lifted Matt up and started to carry him up the stairs as he knew they would never be able to lift the gurney up the narrow stairs again and Matt laid in his arm, motionless. Antonio looked fearful as there was blood coming from his ear again. The monitor guy looked surprised at him.

''Ambulance, did you call one?'' He yelled mad and the boy nodded.

''They are on their way.''

Worried Antonio laid Matt down on the couch close by and waited before the sirens finally stopped as they approached and the doors opened. Looking backward he felt his eyes filling with tears as he saw Gabby dropping her EMT bag.

''We need to take him, quick!'' Shay said, trying to shook Dawson awake. Quick and with Antonio's help they laid him on the gurney and took him to the ambo. Antonio climbed in the front of the ambo with Shay so Gabby could attend Casey.

Worried Gabby bow over Matt, hooking him onto the monitor.

''Damn it Matt why haven't you told me your head was getting worse!?'' She cried as she gritted her teeth and he was unresponsive. She grabbed his hand.

''Please Matt, not again, not like this.''

It seemed an eternity until they finally reached the hospital and Matt taken away for emergency surgery. Antonio pulled her in his arms as she started to sob. How could she lose him again like this. He said he was fine! That the doctor had said he was fine but he was not fine. How could she have known. She should have protected him for himself, maybe the injury was to blame after all! Now she could really lose him and as soon as he was going back to the police station, she would lose him again.

* * *

Matt moved his hand and he tried to open his eyes, fuzzy and sleepily. He didn't want to wake up but something in his head said he had to open his eyes. His head was hurting again and he didn't look forward to waking up for a long shift again...when he suddenly realized there were needles in his hand. Slowly he looked down, his head hurting even more by the movement and he laid back, closing is eyes.

''Matt!'' A voice softly whispered and he felt two lips kissing him his mouth. Slowly he opened his eyes again. Argh, why did everything hurt so much?!

''Matt, can you hear me?'' Gabriela asked worried as Matt seemed really absent, but it could also the anesthesia that was wearing off.

''Uhhh...what.'' He suddenly managed to mutter as he looked up to her, trying to keep his eyes opened.

''You are in the hospital...you had another stroke. You are going to be fine.'' She said as she caressed his hands and his eyes fell shut again. Gabby thought about how lucky he had been. Pressure had been building up in the artery again and without his medication, it had burst. Damn, why hadn't he been honest with at least Antonio, Antonio would have made sure he would get his medication in time! The police knocked on the glass of the door, signing visiting hour was over and hopeless she stood up, there was no end to this nightmare.

He slept the whole day, trying to remember what she had said but he was to too drowsy and the few times he woke up with was because a nurse checked the medical equipment attached to his body.

In the evening, Gabby came back and he gave her a small smile.

''How are you feeling, Matt?''

''Okay...I guess.'' He said weak as he tried to stay awake, but it became harder and harder as the few minutes he was up already started to take their toll.

''When can I go home with you?'' He asked then, weak.

''Matt...you are not going home with me, remember?''

He frowned for a second and she pointed at the door where Antonio and another cop were waiting.

''Why are they waiting for me?'' He asked worried.

''Matt, you were arrested, remember?! The drugs under your car!?'' She said worried. ''They were not yours, but you are a suspect...''

Lost Matt looked at the two cops who had to keep guard off him...how was he arrested?

* * *

NOTE: Uh oh, poor Matt hurt but he also can't remember why he was arrested in the first place! Can he still get free when he doesn't even remember he is innocent? Will he finally face his mom and can she tell him the truth of what he got involved in?

I hope you liked this chapter as it was a little shorter! Thank you for reading and please tell me what you thought about this chapter by leaving a review!


	6. Chapter 6

Matt turned around, looking out of the window as he thought about everything Antonio had said. Him, smuggling drugs? He couldn't remember anything from the past week but he was pretty sure he never had touched the drugs. Today was the worst, today he was getting transported to prison to await his trial because Antonio was no longer involved in the case because he was personally involved with Matt.

This morning he had spoken to Gabby during the visiting hour in the morning and now he was grabbing his stuff together, upset. He knew he was innocent, he was sure of that but it still was upsetting he had to go prison for a crime he did not commit to await his trial.

Antonio was waiting by the door as he grabbed his bag and walked outside, slowly, still a little unsteady as he still didn't feel completely well, but the doctor partnered up with the police and said he would be fine as long as he kept taking his medication and since his own doctor was skiing in Colorado, there was not much to be done about it.

Before going to the prison he would be able to talk to his mother for a few minutes as Antonio had arranged and Matt wanted to ask her what she was doing, why she was ruining his life again. He just wanted to go home to Gabby and get back to daily life. He was afraid for going to prison because he wasn't sure if he could handle the men there. They knew some of them hated everybody working for the government.

He walked into the station with Antonio and some men looked at him, frowning and disgusted.

A hero fallen from grace.

It hurt because he knew he was innocent. He was sure he was innocent. But nobody could prove he was. He couldn't remember his alibi, nor could they prove that he had done it.

Antonio brought him to the interrogation room and his mom was waiting there for him.

''Matty, how are you?'' She asked as she wanted to hug him but Antonio stopped them. ''You are both still suspects. No touching, no changing of items.''

They both sat down and Matt looked his mother. Nancy Casey looked back at her son and saw how tired, terrified and worried he looked and her heart broke a little.

''Why did you do this to me, you know I would never have something to do with drugs or illegal. You risk my career and my life. My happiness.'' Matt said angry.

''Matt I didn't do anything, I swear!'' Nancy said but Matt shook his head as he could see his mom had something to do with it. She had this guilty expression on her face. Like she really was to blame for what happened here.

''But you know what happened!''

She nodded and Matt he his fist on the table, getting dizzy because he was so angry.

''I can't Matt, there is nothing I can do for you, I am sorry. I -''

She stopped talking as she started to cry and Matt got even more mad. She knew what was going and she didn't tell him.

''I think it is better if we go.'' Antonio said and Matt nodded as he got up and walked after Antonio.

The night had been long, terrible. His cellmate was snoring and making sounds all night long and he hadn't closed an eye. He tried to keep his head down as they left the cell for lunch and Matt got his tray with something that was not more than a tray full of goo with vegetables and bread and he walked to the table, still keeping his head down. If he was lucky, he would be out of here soon. No he trusted Antonio to believe that he would be out of here, soon!

Matt placed the iron tray on the table as he sat down by one of the tables, alone and before he could even take the piece of bread from his tray it was gone and a large guy was eating it in front of him.

''Do we have a problem?'' He asked then and Matt shook his head as he started eating the rest of his tray, not wanting to get in trouble. Two shoulders bumped into him and suddenly he was squished between two big guys who looked at him.

''Matthew Casey. How nice to see you here.'' One of the guys smiled and he looked at Matt.

''I am Tony Dawson.'' He made up quick as he looked up and the man shook his head.

''Oh no, you are that annoying firefighter that he bashed up because Voight told him to and that is why he is here now. Because Voight ratted him out and we don't like guys that rat us out. But you know what we hate even more, people like you, that are perceived hero's. You messed with the wrong cop with which you messed with us.''

''I don't know what you are talking about.'' Matt shrugged as he got up and suddenly he fell to the ground, the other prisoners laughing as he hit the floor and he got up, quickly.

''Watch your back, Matthew Casey.'' The prisoners grinned and Matt walked away, giving the tray back to the woman that was to take them as he walked to his cell, laid down on the bed, waiting for the evening so he could call Antonio.

''Matt?'' Antonio asked as he took the phone in his office and walked away, to the stairs so they could talk more private.

''Antonio, you have to help me. They are coming after me.'' Matt said as he looked over the hallway, afraid the man from lunch would come up and hurt him.

''They know that I am the man that got Voight into prison, they know who I am. They are after me because Voight never paid them the money he promised them for the things they did for him. Antonio, you have to help me. I need to get out. I am innocent!'' Matt said through the telephone and Antonio looked as Voight walked back into his office.

''I am going to arrange this Matt, don't worry'' Antonio calmed him down and hung up the phone while he walked to Voight's office.

''Voight, call your men in prison and tell them to back down from Matt. We need to get him out.''

''We get bad guys in jail, we don't try to get them out. It's not the first time a hero breaks bad.'' Voight shrugged and Antonio turned around. Even without the help of Voight, he was going to get Matt out!

Matt got walked back his cell and laid down in bed, curling up as he tried to ignore the headache and looked at the tiny picture of him and Gabby that he kept close to him. He was going to return to her, he was sure of that. He listened to the snoring of his cellmate and closed his eyes, hoping this nightmare would be over sooner rather than later.

* * *

NOTE: long time no update, but it's here and I hope you like it. Those prisoners are a bad bad bad sign for Matt. Can Antonio get him out in time before they really get to him? Will his mom finally confess that she was guilty and not Matt? Or isn't she guilty either and did they both walk into a trap?

Thank you so much for reading. I don't have a lot of knowledge about the law and legal matters and I hope it was realistic after all. Please leave a review with what you think that happened and what you thought about this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

''Wake up!'' Was yelled as the cell gate opened and Matt opened his eyes, turning around and dozing off was so early...he was so tired...and there were so many people standing around his bed!

Matt woke up as he was pulled out of bed and he tried to crawl up but hands pulled him out of the cell by his feet and suddenly he felt a fist in his face. He tried to defend himself but it was too late and after a few minutes, hits in the face and foot in his ribs he crawled up, against the wall and spit on his hand, blood on his hand and he couched. He laid his hand against his head and tried to stand up, dizzy as he stumbled back to his cell and the men that had been threatning him with lunch were laughing at him and he passed them, mad and laid down on his bed. He laid his hand against his ribs and moments later the man walked away to have breakfast. He took a few deep breaths and walked to the sink, looked in the mirror and washed the blood from he had bitten his lip during the beating and slowly walked, pretending like nothing was wrong.

The guards ignored his beaten face as he got the tray and sat down by an empty table and started to have breakfast. Hopefully Antonio would have better news soon because he was afraid for more beating like this. He was mad, raging inside but tried to ignore everything to they wouldn't find a reason to beat him again. His eye started to get swollen already,

''You are a lucky guy, visitors on your first day here.'' A guard said as he handed Matt a letter that said two persons would come to visit him this afternoon. G and A Dawson and he sighed relieved.

''Had a fight this morning?'' The guard asked as he pointed at Matt's swollen eye and Matt shrugged and continued his breakfast.

Matt was so glad when he was taken away after breakfast and was brought to the visiting hall, where Gabby and Antonio were already waiting for him.

''Matt.'' Gabby said as she sat down and she looked worried at his face. His right eye had a dark, badly swollen bruise under it and was hardly visible and his lips was swollen as well and he had his hands against his ribs, panting.

''Damn Matt, who did this to you?''

''Voight former men.'' Matt said agitated. He felt bad Gabby had to see him like this, in a prison suit and with his face all beaten up. He could hardly see with his eye and he had a splitting head again because of the beating. She wanted to take his hand and tell him it was going to be okay but she knew she couldn't.

''I miss you.'' He suddenly said as he looked at Gabby and she nodded, holding back her tears.

''I miss you too.'' She almost cried and he shook his head, not wanting her to cry and he wanted to take her hand but also knew he couldn't.

''I am going to be back with you soon, I promise.'' He said and she nodded. ''I know, I know, sweety.''

''I am going to talk to your mom tonight, Matt. I finally managed to get a meeting with her in prison.''

''Thank you so much Antonio.''

After half an hour, the visit was over and Matt was brought back to his cell. He was so glad the men were not waiting for him there...but he feared they wouldn't leave him alone for long.

* * *

Antonio looked as Matt's mom sat down in front of him. He despised Nancy Casey, for the way she was betraying her son because he knew she knew more than she was telling him and every day she was quiet, Matt was in danger in the prison.

''You wanted to talk to me?'' Nancy said as she looked at Antonio and he nodded.

''Your son, in case you missed the memo, is in prison and he is in danger, because there are some people after him. if you have something to confess, confess it now because your son is danger!'' Antonio said. Nancy looked sad but looked at the table.

''I can't, I can't say anything.'' She said a she drew with her nail on the table and Antonio slammed his fist on the table, mad.

''Matt was beaten up this morning. The right side of his face has been smashed and he was kicked in his ribs. Next time it might be much worse.'' Antonio said, saying it really serious and he knew it could have been much worse for Matt if they had kicked him in the head instead of his ribs, but he was worried something bad might happen soon.

''Well, I can put you on the right track...but I have to protect myself as well.'' She said hurt and Antonio started to get even more angry now.

''By what, by putting your son's life on the line!? I think he has been through enough recently! Two strokes and he couldn't even recover from the last before he was send to prison for a crime he did not commit.''

''I am sorry. Look at the address Matt picked me up that morning, that is all I can say. I am done talking.'' Nancy said and Antonio was somewhat glad the guard took him away, because he was afraid he would hit the woman in the face if they kept him there much longer.

At Matt's house Gabby curled up on the couch, watching the news. She missed Matt so badly and without him the house was so lonely and big. She had been without him for almost three weeks now and she was scared, so scared that he would not get free and he would have to spend his life behind the bars forever, only because of his mother.

She got up to get a cup of coffee when there suddenly was a loud banging on the door. Worried she walked to the backdoor, locket it as Antonio had told her too now she was alone before carefull walking back to the living room and peeking beside the curtain. Suddenly she realized the door was not locked and one of the man standing on the porch saw her and he jumped to the door. Gabby jumped to the door as well and locked it just in time, falling down on the ground and looking up, scared as the men were looking at her from through the blinds and she was afraid they were going to break the window. Scared she took her phone from her pocket and tried to call Antonio. But he did not take off his phone and looking at the clock she realized that he was in the prison, visiting Matt's mom and crying she spoke into his voicemail as the banging continued.

''Antonio, you have to come here right now. There are men here standing and I am afraid they will force their way in.'' She cried and the banging on the door worsened. Scared she crawled away in the corner, calling 911 as she waited, fearful.

She called Antonio again. Finally her brother took the phone.

''I just heard the voicemail, I am on my way.''

''Quick, they are coming in soon.'' She cried as she looked at the Elbows smashing against the window and she started to sob.

''Gabby, does Matt's bathroom have a lock?''

''Yes.'' She sobbed.

''Go upstairs, lock yourself in there and be quiet. I will be there in a few minutes. I called the district too they are on their way!''

Gabby hung up and ran up the stairs, locked herself in the tiny bathroom and waited, waited. Every second seemed to take an hour...until the silence was suddenly broken by the sound of shattering glass.

* * *

NOTE: Uh oh, who are these people and why do they want to go into the house? Is Gabby safe and will Matt be safe too?

I hope you liked this chapter, bringing the tension a bit more up. So who do you think these guys are?

Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review before you go!


	8. Chapter 8

Gabby sat down in the corned of the bathroom, crying as she heard the footsteps and yelling downstairs and she started to sob as she heard stuff being broken and smashed. She tried so stay quiet when she suddenly heard ''Chicago PD!'' Downstairs by multiple voices and she remained as quiet as she heard the cops arresting the man.

''Gabby?'' She heard Antonio say and she left the bathroom, fell in her brother's arms.

''I was so scared!'' She cried and Antonio comforted her. He was so pissed, so mad at the guys that were being arrested because they had tried to hurt his little sister. Nobody was touching his little sister!

Gabby calmed down and walked downstairs and he helped her clean up the mess and shards the men had left behind and after that he took Gabby to his mom, as he didn't want to leave her alone anymore and neither did she still dare to be alone.

At Antonio's home she curled up in bed, hoping the guys left Matt alone in prison, afraid something would happen to him. Had these guys been there to see Matt and threaten him or had they really been there to give her a scare. Antonio had promised he would get to the bottom of this but it scared her. Not even in Matt's home they were safe. She closed her eyes and slowly dozed off into a sleep filled with nightmares.

Matt laid in his cell, thinking about Gabby and he looked at the small picture in the dim light. He missed her so much, he wanted to go home and be back with her again. He wanted to sleep with her in his arms as he missed her and he wondered what she was doing now. His head was throbbing again with headache and his mind was getting blurry again and he thought about the words the doctor had said. His brain and skull were damaged and it would never get better. But he was going to learn to live with it so he wouldn't have to worry Gabby.

He fell asleep and was glad when he woke up the next morning without a beating as he still could hardly see with his eye and it was even worse than yesterday. He had breakfast and prepared for another long, boring day.

Meanwhile, Antonio arrived at the station, ready to interrogate the guys who thought they could his sister. He was so mad at them. Nobody had the right to tough his sister!

Suddenly Voight grabbed his arm and pulled him in his office.

''Matt's mom just confessed. Her new boyfriend is a drug dealer and he threatened she had to find a place to keep his drugs. She told him she didn't have a place for them and called Matt. They kept her away from him so he went looking and they placed the drugs under his car. She also ratted out that boyfriend. Matt is innocent.''

''I know it all along.'' Antonio said.

''I know and I am glad he is. They are releasing him this afternoon. You should go pick him up personally. Apologize in behalf of the department.'' Voight said.

''Why don't you do that yourself?'' Antonio asked Voight and Voight nodded understanding.

''I will.''

''Did his mom confess under pressure or actually because she wanted to help her son?'' Antonio asked then, wondering if the woman had finally realized that she was hurting her son, who had not deserved this after all he had done for her. Hopefully she would be locked up now again and Matt and Gabby could be together again and it would not have any nasty consequences for Matt, but he could not imagine as they all wanted Matt back at the CFD. Hopefully they would both overcome it mentally as well soon.

''No, she had no choice after the arrests of last night. They were there to hurt Gabby, to get Matt to give a false confession.

Antonio hit his fist on the table, mad as he heard the man had tried to hurt Gabby. He wanted to run downstairs and bash them all up but instead he ran to his own desk.

Antonio ran to the phone on his desk, pressing the shortcut to Gabby and she took of her phone.

''Matt's mom confessed, he is going to be free this afternoon!'' He said to his sister as he grabbed his jacket and was ready to get his sister's boyfriend from prison. Finally his mom had been honest and he would be free within no time. Luckily. He wanted to go but then there was a page about the new case they were working on. It was a new case with a missing girl and Antonio sat down, getting busy with the new information as soon as possible, hopefully they would be in time with the girl.

Matt could wait a little longer, he realized then as the girl reminded him of Eva. If it had been Eva, everything would have to wait as well. Save the girl, then the innocent he thought guilty as he knew Matt would have to wait a little longer. But every minute he waited might save the girls life.

Meanwhile, in the prison, cell block B was having lunch when at another table, two man got in fight over a stolen cigaret and Matt looked up, ready to bring his tray away as he was done by lunch and a guard wanted to approach him. The guard was ready to tell the man he was going to be released from prison.

but then, suddenly, all hell broke loose. Men started to push each other over the tables and smashing each other with the trays and each other fists. The guards started to pull the prisoners apart and Matt tried to get up and run away. He was scared, so scared the group would come after him when he suddenly was grabbed and felt a fist in his face. He fell backward and opened his eyes, Mike standing in front of him as he held a self-made knife and Matt couldn't flee or stop him before he was stabbed in abdomen and fell to the floor. It was vague. The one second he could see the knife stabbing him. He looked at the small, sharp item pierced into his abdomen and he felt a stinging pain. He looked at the bleeding wound now the knife was gone. Now there was just pain. He was bleeding so bad, he needed help!

He pressed his hand against the wound as he stumbled up, his abdomen hurting worse than something he had ever felt before as he stumbled to the guard, pleading for help when he suddenly felt one of the iron trays hitting his head and everything became black in front of his eyes and he fell to the ground.

* * *

NOTE: Matt is going to be free but an iron tray hitting him in his head can't be good with his brain can't be a good thing especially not when he is also stabbed. Poor Matt, things are never looking up for him in my stories! Can he survive this and will he finally be back with Gabby? Do you think Nancy Casey was too late with confessing and is she is too blame for what happened to her son? Does Gabby blame Antonio for not getting Matt earlier? Do you blame Antonio of not getting Matt straight away while he knew Matt is in danger?

Thank you so much for reading, I hope you likes this chapter and that you think it was realistic. Please leave a review with what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Before Antonio could even drive to the prison a few ambulances drove past him, high speed and with the sirens on and as he drove on he saw the police by the prison and as fast as he could he parked the car and saw even the SWAT vans there and worried he got out, flashing his badge.

''Detective Dawson.'' A detective of another station greeted him and he nodded. Antonio couldn't recall his name but knew he had seen the man before.

''What happened here?'' Antonio said worried. There were still ambulances driving towards the prison and people running around. Not far from him there was a man sitting on the ground, bleeding from his head.

''Big fight in the cafeteria, seven man dead, another eleven on their way to the hospital, three in really bad shape.''

''Shit.'' Antonio said and the man nodded. ''This is bad.''

''I need to find my sister's boyfriend, he is in here and he is innocent! I was supposed to pick him up.'' Antonio said and the detective nodded.

''What's his name?''

''Matthew Casey.'' He said, worried. ''He is blonde, about 5 foot eleve-''

''That's bad Antonio, he was in such a bad shape...'' The detective said as he laid his hand in front of his mouth.

''Is he on his way to the hospital?''

''Yes, but at first they - go Antonio!'' The detective said and Antonio nodded, thanked him and ran to his car. The detective was fearful for the man Antonio had to get as the EMT's had been doubting if they should take him instead of somebody else whom had a chance to arrive at the hospital alive. Before they had even closed the doors, he had flatlined and it wasn't good, not at all.

Antonio felt guilty as he sat in the car, if he had gone to the prison sooner, this wouldn't have happened to Matt and mad he hit against the wheel as he was stuck in the traffic. He had called the prison and a guard would have gotten Matt but the guard probably never reached Matt before the fight broke loose. Now it was his fault.

Antonio rushed to lakeshore, as fast as he could and ran into the ER.

''I need to find Matthew Casey!'' He said as he walked to one of the nurses and she looked at her co-worker. ''Isn't that the guy that was stabbed in the prison, with the skull fracture?'' The woman asked worried to the fellow nurse and she nodded.

''He is still in surgery.'' The nurse said, sympathetic and Antonio nodded, sad down. He was worried as Matt's head was wounded again...and oh damn...he was even stabbed! Antonio tried to call Gabby but his hands were shaking too bad. Finally he managed to and he called Gabby, tears burning in his eyes.

''Gabby, you have to come now.''

His sister arrived about ten minutes later and looked at him, shocked.

''How could this happen Antonio?'' She cried and he looked up.

''I should have gotten him there earlier, there was fi-''

''Why didn't you get him straight away! You knew he was in danger!'' She cried and she crossed her arms as the tears streamed down her cheeks and she shook her head as she sat down next to him.

''There was something, another case.''

Gabby didn't look at him but wiped her tears away as she was upset, because Matt was hurt and because his brother should have been there earlier. Matt could be fine now if he had been there earlier. She pulled her legs up as she sat in the chair, silent and refusing to talk to her brother. It seemed to take eternity until the doctor that had treated him after his injury came to pick her up and she followed him to his office.

''How is he?'' She asked immediately as she sat down.

''Luckily, his head did not seemed to get any worse. The first doctor that looked at him has mistaken the first injury for a fracture now. We are keeping a close eye on his head, but for now there is nothing to worry about his head, but there is something else to worry about.''

Gabby nodded, slowly, afraid for what was going to come.

''When he was stabbed, the knife pierced through his stomach and we are not sure if we can save his stomach. We put him on a feeding tube right under his stomach, hoping that the tissue might repair itself, but if not, then he would lose his stomach and that has a lot of consequences.''

Gabby nodded understanding.

''We are keeping him on the feeding tube for some time, hoping that it will heal the tissue. He should be ready to go home within two days, with the feeding tube for a few are a medical professional, aren't you?''

Gabby nodded slowly. ''Will he need a feeding pump for those weeks?''

The doctor nodded.

Gabby looked down the floor as she knew it would be a lot of adjusting the next few weeks. But hopefully it would help and he would get better. He told her his room number and after thanking him for updating her she walked to his room.

Antonio was waiting outside the room. Maybe she would forgive him tomorrow, but today she was mad. She needed some time to think about it.

''Gabby, I am so sorry.'' He said and he wanted to explain the case to her but she walked on, not talking to him. Instead she just entered the ICU and walked to Matt's bed, not being able to talk to her brother right now. Matt laid in the bed, his eyes half open and she looked at the large bandage about around his lower abdomen, a tube disappearing under the bandage and a pump on the other end.

''Hey.'' She said softly as she kneeled down by his bedside and took his hand. ''How are you feeling?''

His hand left hers and went to his abdomen, feeling the bandage and carefully she took his hand again, pulling it away from the bandage and the tube.

''Don't do that, you might hurt yourself, it's really sensitive and sore.'' She said and laid his hand down again and caressed it, careful with the IV's.

He just smiled at her for a few seconds and closed his eyes again, too tired too keep them open and she kissed him on the cheek, giving him some good night's rest before coming back tomorrow. It was good see he was awake, although he was in really bad shape, but they were going to overcome this, together.

She kissed him one more time before walking out, missing the small trail of blood that came from his ear.

* * *

NOTE: Matt is not in good shape, but there is hope for his recovery! But didn't the doctors overlook something in his head? This is still bad bad bad!

Don't we all like a little Casey whump? Gaby is sure gonna be good to him and he deserves it after all of this. Can Antonio and Gabriela recover their relationship as well?

The medical problem Matt is facing now is something I took from a reality show I recently saw. It opens up for some new storylines to make this story some longer! But I am not a medical profescional so I hope it still realistic. I try to do as much research as I can.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I hope it did not disappoint you and please tell me what you thought! Motivation keeps me writing and makes the story longer! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Gabby packed Matt's last things in the bag she was carrying for him and he got up, wanted to walk after he when something hurt his stomach.

''Matt, your backpack!'' She said worried and he grabbed the backpack from the back of the bed and carried it with him as the pump was in there andhe knew he had to keep it with him all the time now as he was connected to the pump in it.

''I am going to mess it up with this backpack.'' He sighed as he made sure the tube from the backpack to his stomach wasn't constricted and he made sure his shirt didn't hurt it.

''Try to remember to pick it up, or you will hurt yourself.'' Gabby said worried and he nodded.

''I know.'' He said then as he put it over one shoulder and laid his arm around her they left the room.

''Are you sure you don't want to use a wheelchair to the car?'' Gabby asked as he still seemed pretty weak because the only nutrition he got was through the tube and in three days he had lost a lot of weight. But it was getting better and Gabby trusted him as he said he was okay. She wasn't sure if she should after he lied about head injury but they couldn't have a relationship when they didn't trust each other so he was forgiven now. He had been through enough already and now she just wanted to be together with him again.

''I thought Antonio was coming to pick us up.'' Matt said as they walked to his pick up on the parking lot which she had taken and she shrugged.

''Busy with police work.'' Gabby explained as she helped Matt climb in the car. Sitting in the car gave him a nasty feeling as he knew it was the reason that got him into prison, first because he had picked his mother up and then because the drugs were under it.

She drove home and helped him get out of the car again. The hole of where the window had been was covered up by a wooden plate and they walked inside and Gabby helped him unpack the bag from the hospital and the stuff that was left from the hospital. He sat down on the edge of the bed and Gabby sat down next to him, checking if the feeding pump needed more food but it was okay and Matt sighed with a sad smile.

''It's just for a few weeks.'' She said and he nodded.

''Wish I could go back to work.''

''I wish you could to.''

''Can we visit the station tomorrow?'' He missed the fire station and the people as he hadn't seem them in a long time.

''Yeah, we can.'' She smiled as she kissed him on his cheek, glad he was back. Her phone rang and she walked away, took her phone. Matt laid down on the bed, putting the backpack on the ground carefully as he wanted to take a nap.

''Gabby?'' Antonio asked as she took of the phone. She sighed as she sat down on the couch downstairs so Matt could take a nap as he was exhausted from going home.

''Antonio, I don't want to talk to you.'' She sighed as she looked out of the window.

''I...I just wanted to ask how Matt was doing, he is supposed to go home today, right?''

''Yes, he just arrived home.'' Gabby said rude as she didn't want to talk with him, she was upset that her brother had been too late and now Matt was hurt and worst part of that was that his life might change forever. If he lost his stomach, he would have problems eating forever and it would mean he could lose his job.

''Can I come by tomorrow to talk to Matt and see how he is?''

''How late, I will make sure I am out then.'' Gabby said mad.

''Gabby, why are you so mad with me I just wanted to save the girl.''

''She was already found safe and well and you could have been at Matt way earlier.''

''I didn't know Gabby.''

''Fine.'' She said mad as she hung up the phone and walked to the kitchen, preparing her meal and she was glad that Matt was asleep so he wouldn't have to see how she was eating while he couldn't eat a single bit or drink even a little. But then as she sat down to eat he suddenly looked at her from the doorway.

''Enjoy your meal.''

''Sorry.''

''You don't have to hide that you are eating.'' Matt smiled as he sat down by the kitchen table with her, smiling. He didn't want her to feel bad when eating and drinking. Gabby smiled and continued eating.

''It's just for a few weeks...I would feel bad if we could never eat together again.''

''I would still take you out for dinner, sweety.'' He smiled as he caressed her hand and she smiled.

''But your stomach will get better.'' She said determined and he nodded. She finished her dinner and he got up to full the feeding pump with formula, Gabby helping him.

''Yummy, how can you not be jealous.'' He sighed as he thought about the delicious plate of pasta she had had.

''Oh, I am. Let's watch a movie later.'' She said and he nodded. She kissed him on the temple as he tried to keep his nausea down. Quick he ran to the toilet and threw up, nothing more than bile but it just keep coming up. He walked back to the kitchen, Gabby proposing a movie and he answered that that was what he wanted to watch and he opened a cabinet, grabbed the salt popcorn and put some in a bowl for Gabby and handed it to her as he walked back in the living room.

''Aww, you shouldn't have.'' She smiled and he tried to find a comfortable position in which they could cuddle and he wouldn't hurt the tube and didn't have a problem with the backpack. After finishing the movie they walked upstairs to the bedroom and Matt laid down in bed and Gabby hung up the bag to the side of the bed and laid down next to him. He laid his arm around her and kissed her on her temple as they got ready to sleep.

''Are you okay like this?'' Gabby asked and Matt nodded as she put out the light. He was worried he would pull the tube out tonight but the doctor had told him that wouldn't happen very likely. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, only to wake up an hour later, screaming and panting and worried Gabby laid her arms around him;

''Calm down, Matt. It's okay, it was just a dream!'' She said as she hugged him, afraid he hurt himself but the tube and the backpack were still okay.

''The gang, I dreamed they are still after me.'' Matt said shaken up as he knew the gang was still out there.

''They aren't.'' Gabby said, comforting him as she kissed him and they laid back down and he tried so sleep again. But before they could fall asleep, they heard glass shattering downstairs and somebody walking through the living room.

* * *

NOTE: Oh oh, was Matt wrong and is the gang still coming after him? Will Gabby call her brother to help them and will Matt be okay?

Thank you so much for reading, it had a little Dawsey and Dawson sibling, I hope you liked that and please leave a review with what you though about this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Matt stood up out of bed, wanted to run downstairs but as he wanted to walk away, he hurt the feeding tube and he pressed his hand against him and Gabby grabbed her phone, worried as she heard things being shattered downstairs. Her heart was beating in her chest as she dialed Antonio's number, crawling to Matt over the bed and checked the tube, that was still okay and she waited for Antonio to take off the phone.

''There is somebody here, please, you have to come.'' She cried, realising she was stupid for being this way to her brother, he had always been there for her and Matt and she knew she was wrong. She wanted him to come here.

Matt was still panting with his hand on the tube and he grabbed the bag then, wanted to walk downstairs to scare the people downstairs away but Gabby grabbed his arm, afraid he would get hurt. In silence, scared they waited and Matt held her in his arms. Something fell again downstairs and Matt really wanted to get downstairs to make it stop but then he heard the sirens and the door burst open downstairs and he heard the CPD. Footsteps sounded up the stairs and Antonio entered their bedroom.

''Are you okay?'' He asked worried as he ran to his sister, Gabby was crying and hugged her brother now while Matt stood up with a lot of effort.

''Are you okay too?''

''All fine.'' Matt said as he got up. ''What happened?''

''We arrested a man scavenging to your living room. He told us the gang is not done with you, Matt.''

Gabby looked at him, scared because the gang were still after him and it could be really dangerous for the both of them.

''Come on, you can stay over with me and Laura.'' Antonio said as he still had his arm around his scared sister and she nodded,

''Thank you, thank you. I am so sorry I was mad at you.'' She told him as they walked out of the room to pack up some stuff and he nodded.

''It's all fine.''

A little later, they drove along with Antonio to his house and Matt looked out of the window, the window busted out of his cars and the living room. Hopefully they would leave his house alone but most important was that he and Gabby were safe now. In Antonio and Laura's house they were as quiet as they could as Diego and Eva were asleep. Quietly they went to bed in the spare bedroom and Matt laid down in bed again after they unpacked some of their stuff and Gabby laid down beside him. Carefully she lifted up his shirt and checked the tube and the plaster as he had hurt the tube and she checked if it was okay.

''It's ugly.'' Matt said as she put a new plaster over is, carefully and made sure he was comfortable as she laid down against him.

''It's not pretty, but it keeps you alive and that is what matters.'' Gabby whispered and she looked at him. ''I can't sleep, too shaken up by everything.''

''I can't sleep either.'' Matt answered and he laid his arm around her.

''What would you do if I would be stuck with it forever? I wouldn't be able to be a firefighter again, would have to walk around with the tube forever. What would you do?'' He whispered as he wondered. They were in love an they loved each other they hadn't been together for so long.

''I wouldn't eat anymore, give the tube and a name and knit socks for it...Matt, I would never leave you. Especially not for something like this. You are going to get through this.''

''But I if I am stuck with the tube forever?''

''Like I said, I will love you just as much and we will figure it out.'' Gabby smiled as she kissed him on his cheek.

''Tuby would love his knitted socks I think.'' He smirked then, making sure the tube was safe from getting hurt while he slept and he kissed her. They didn't sleep as they were still to shaken up from the break in, but laid silently in each others arms. Finally Matt dozed off, no nightmares this time and Gabby fell asleep short after them.

Barely two hours later they got awoken by knocking on the door.

''Breakfast!'' Diego yelled and Matt groaned as he rolled over, kissing Gabby on her forehead.

''We got pancakes!''Diego announced and Matt got up.

''Guess what I got though.'' He winked at Gabby and she looked at him with a sad smile. After getting dressed they walked downstairs.

''Matt, pancakes!'' Diego said happy as he knew Matt liked pancakes after they had stayed over with Matt and Gabby when their parents were out of town.

''Diego!'' Laura said mad and Diego looked guilty as he realized Matt could not eat.

''It's okay.'' Matt said he sat down and put the bag on the ground.

''Can I offer you something to drink at least?'' Laura asked as she felt bad for Matt but he shook his head and calmly sat down. Matt tried not to get hard feelings as he looked at the family enjoying their sandwiches from the bakery but he knew it was probably just temporarily.

''Can we check the house and can you drop me off at the station?'' Matt asked and Gabby nodded. They went to his house and Matt was glad it was still standing.

''I have to replace that window.'' He said looking at the large window.

''No, you have to rest and get somebody to replace it.'' Gabby said worried although they would be staying over with Antonio for a while until they were sure the gang was no longer after Matt.

After that she dropped him off at the station and Matt walked inside while she drove to Laura to help her out at the bakery. He was getting tired and although the bag did not weight a lot he was glad he could sit down soon again and he walked into the common room.

''Hey! Visitor!'' Herman yelled and he walked to Matt, carefully patting him on the shoulder and the group gathered around Matt was they walked to the common room.

''Get to the table, lieutenant, Cruz just mad lunch!'' Otis said away greeting him and Severide looked Matt at him.

''Sorry, it's not Cruz but I brought my own food.'' Matt said as he held up the backpack and made sure the tube was not constructed as he sat down again and Otis looked guilty and Matt got upset because he prefered people pretending that nothing was going on.

''Hopefully you will be enjoying Cruz's horrible cooking soon again.

''Yeah, hopefully.'' Matt said as the alarm went off and they ran away.

* * *

NOTE: Matt is not out of danger, both because of his injury and the gang but will the gang get to him again! There is something coming up again. Two things actually; Matt talking to his mother and the couple in danger because of the gang! Can Antonio still protect them?

Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review with what you thought and what you want to see.


End file.
